


christmas !!!

by buildgod



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, amasai, amasai fluff, danganronpa v3, wtff i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildgod/pseuds/buildgod
Summary: yes it’s july yes i’m writing christmas amasai fluff. what abt it. my first time writing anything so soz
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	christmas !!!

Quickly lighting the fireplace, Rantaro stepped back to admire the atmosphere him and his boyfriend had created. Turning his gaze, he could see Shuichi on his tippy-toes, hanging an ornament on the pine tree they set up in the living room. A soft trumpet-y tune could be heard from the TV. He sat down on the couch, just to see Shuichi quickly heading to the kitchen.  
The green haired boy leaned his head back, relishing in the peppermint smell that filled the house. It was little things like this that made him so happy to be where he is, to have met the love of his life. To have escaped that horrible family, to—  
He opened his eyes, seeing the detective standing in front of him, holding two cups of hot chocolate, tiny marshmallows bobbing on top.  
With a warm smile, Shuichi extended one out to him. That smile, oh my god. Rantaro could never get over it.  
Pulling away from his thoughts, he took the mug. Taking a quick sip before setting it down on the wooden table beside the couch. With a ringed hand, he patted the couch next to him, signaling for his boyfriend to sit next to him.  
Shuichi only shook his head lightly, smiling. 

They had been like this for a while, the blue haired boys head resting on Rantaro’s shoulder, both of them just taking in the moment. It was them, in their own world. Two heartbeats strumming along to the beat of their own rhythm.  
Hardly any words were spoken, both of them too tired to talk, the silence comforting. That was how they worked, you see. Most of their memories together ended up like this, just breathing in the others’ presence. If Rantaro was lucky, the detective would start humming him to sleep. He loved it when he did that, Rantaro could feel the boys’ bones humming along to the song in his head, his own little noise box.  
“Amami?” A quiet voice spoke, looking up at him now.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Putting his head back on the others’ shoulder, falling asleep to the smell of pine and soft seasonal music.

**Author's Note:**

> ily take care of yourself


End file.
